Three Little Words
by caashley
Summary: Fang tries to tell Max he loves her. Everytime he tries though, SOMETHING interupts him. Can he finally get the words out? Or will he chicken out? Oneshot.:
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride! :)**_

_**I wish I did though. That'd be freaking awesome!**_

It's just three little words. Just those three. The three that make or break a relationship. I wanted to say them to her, but everytime I tried, I failed. It was just those three little words. Those eight letters. That one meaning.

Why was this so hard? I just need to come pointblank and say it. How would Max react though? I was sure that I loved her, but did she love me?

Suddenly, I felt cold hands against my arm and realized Max was practically dragging me to the recliner that we always shared now, to watch _Cheaper by the Dozen_. It was our annual Friday Family Movie Night and that was Angel's pick. Iggy came in from the kitchen with big bowls of popcorn and put them on the coffee table.

Halfway through the movie, Angel and Gazzy were asleep on the floor, Iggy and Nudge were half asleep on the couch, and Max and I were the only ones really awake. She nuzzled her head in my neck and I rested my chin on her head. I could see she was still watching the movie out of the corner of her eyes, but I could tell she was getting bored. All of a sudden, I heard Iggy's loud snore and Nudge's soft sleep talking. I felt Max pull up her head and next thing I knew, our lips were locked and we were closer than the chocolate and marshmellow on a S'more. I smiled against her lips and she pulled back. We gazed into each other's eyes and just sat their for a few moments.  
Was this the time to tell her? Right after we kissed? I took a deep breath. _Here we go._

"Max?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I've been trying to tell you this for awhile and..." I was interupted when we heard an ear piercing scream come from Angel. Max dashed over to her and shook her awake. She sat up with sweat dripping on her face and clung to Max like she was life. Max started rocking her back and forth whispering sweet things in her ear. I went over and sat on the other side of Angel, trying to comfort her, by rubbing her back. It made her weep even more and I really didn't know what to do.  
After a few minutes, I saw Angel visibly relax, signaling she was asleep.  
"Will you take her to her room?" Max whispered to me.  
"Yeah." I took Angel from Max and walked up the stairs to Angel's room. I covered her up and then went back downstairs. I saw Max had already took Gazzy to his room. I looked at Max and she was busy picking up all the blankets Angel and Gazzy had gotten out for no reason earlier. I sighed and went over to help her. We gathered all of them and threw them in the closet. Max went over and gently shook Iggy and Nudge awake. They silently went up the stairs half-asleep still. I heard Max sigh and sit on the couch. I went over and put my arm around her and I felt her lean into me. Next thing I knew, Max was slightly snoring. I smiled to myself and picked her up and took her to her room. She clung to my shirt and would not, for the life of her, let go. I put her down gently on her bed and tried to pry her fingers off of my shirt.  
"Stay." she whispered. I sighed and pushed her over a little. I climbed under the covers with her. I stayed awake for at least another three hours or so. I just couldn't sleep. I felt Max snuggle against me more and I looked down at her head on my chest. God, she was beautiful, especially in her sleep. She was so carefree. I mean, she spent hours trying to get the flock to cooperate with her most times. I sighed and glanced at the clock. It glowed with 6:59 AM. I had stayed up all night. That was a new record for me. I looked at Max as she stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
"Good morning, sleepy head." I said to her and she looked at me and smiled.  
"Morning oh so wonderful boyfriend of mine." She whispered.  
"What do you want? You don't say that unless you want something."  
"Well," she began. "I want _you _to make _me _some chocoalte chip pancakes!"  
"Max, I can't cook. You know that."  
"Fine! I'll just ask Iggy."  
"Okay. Doesn't bother me." She narrowed her eyes at me and jumped out of bed running down the stairs. I chuckled and stood up and stretched, making my way down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw everyone sitting at the table except for Iggy and Max. Iggy was making pancakes and Max was on her knees...begging?  
"Please please please please please please please please pleeeeaaaasssssseee!" she said.  
"Ugh. Fine. You're such a pain in the butt, Max." Iggy responded.  
"I would have to second that." I chimed in. She narrowed her eyes at me and glared. She made her way over to the table and instead of sitting in her usual seat, sat next to Angel and Gazzy. I smirked and went to sit at the table waiting for breakfast with the rest of the flock.  
"So, Fang, have you told Max?" Angel slyly brought up the topic I was dreading.  
"Angel, stop." I responded.  
"Told me what?" Max ground out.  
"Nothing, Max. He'll tell you when he's ready." Angel said.  
At that, Iggy put a bunch of pancakes on the table and went back to get Max's chocolate chip pancakes. He sat them down in front of her and she immiediately dug in.

O.O

Max and I were sitting at the kitchen table talking, when Angel came in.  
"Hi Max." she whispered quietly.  
"Hi sweetie. What's up?" Max asked.  
"I was wondering if we could watch another movie tonight."  
"Of course, Ange. Go tell the others. Let Gazz pick the movie tonight though. Okay?"  
"Thanks Max."  
"You're welcome." Angel retreated out of the kitchen and Max and I began talking again.  
"So, what's that thing you and Angel were talking about earlier?"  
"Alright," I sighed and began."Max, I've been trying to tell you this for awhile, and I'm not sure how you're going to take this, but Max, I-"  
"HEY MAX, FANG, GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE! WE'RE GONNA WATCH SHREK!" Iggy shouted.  
"We'll be there in a minute!" I yelled back.  
"NO, NOW!" He yelled back. Max smiled and took my hand leading me to the living room. I was so close, but like always, something had to get in the way. I pulled her back. I had to tell her it was now or never.  
"Max, I-"  
"Fang, you can tell me later. Before we go to bed. Thye seem pretty impatient out there. C'mon." I sighed. Even SHE was getting in the way. This was hard. How do people just _say _it in the movies?

0.0

Max and I were sitting on my bed just sitting in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence it was more of a comfortable silence. I liked those the best because well, they weren't awkward. Suddenly, I felt Max's lips on mine and before I knew it, we were hardcore making out. I pulled away from her grinned. She smiled back and sighed a content sigh.  
"Max, about what I was saying earlier..."  
"Yes, Fang?"  
"I've wanted to tell you for a long time now...a year actually. And everything seems to get in the way. So, I'm going to tell you right here, right now. There's nothing that could possibly stop me now. Maximum Ride, I love you." She stared at me and at first I got scared. Scared that she wasn't ready to say that yet. I looked back down at her and she was full blown grinning.  
"I love you too."

And right when she said that, my world felt complete. I didn't know what I had been worrying about so much. Maybe saying those three little words isn't that hard after all.

_**Hey guys! Uhmm...It was a oneshot to get ideas flowing through my head for my other story...And well, this didn't work. BUT, it's okay though because I got a kinda good story out of it. Whaddya thinkk?  
Like it?  
Love it?  
Hate it?  
REVIEW! :)**_


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! **

**Uhmm I just wanted to say that when I said "hardcore making out" in the last part of the story….I'm sorry if that bothered you! It bothered me, but my friend said it was fine…..and it bothered me a little, but she said it was fine and so I just left it. Reading back, it just seems awkward. I'm sorry! So yeah, I just wanted to get that out there… I'm sorry if it bothered you, it bothered me too and uhmm yeah! :)**

**~BrokeNCYDE114MaximumRide**


	3. Help Me, Please?

Hey everyone!

I really want to write right now, and I just need an idea.

It can be a one shot idea or full story idea. I just really need to write so yeah! Review or private message me.

Sorry it's not a chapter for those stories that I should still be continuing… But those stories I should be continuing just aren't doing it for me anymore and yeah...

I'm rambling now… SO yeah!

If you have ideas for a one shot or story idea, like I said, PM me or review!

Thanks guys!

xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX


End file.
